An Angel's Love
by Memory Revenge
Summary: First part of five for the Love and War series that I'm writing. Trowa meets a girl very much like someone from his past. What happens when sparks start to fly?
1. The Party

Love and War  
  
Part One:  
  
An Angel's Love  
  
By Memory Revenge  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place in AC 199 sometime near the end of summer. It takes place on Earth in California. Please review when your done.  
  
Disclaimer: This the one and only time I'll say this within this entire story, so listen up. I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters within Gundam Wing. If I did Wufei would probably be offed the show.  
  
Trowa looked around the large ballroom. People were dancing or talking. In other words, a typical fancy party. Trowa was bored but he needed a break. Duo on the other hand was generally having fun. So was Wufei, which would've have been unusual, if he wasn't trying to make Duo miserable. Quatre was talking to a couple people. Trowa was sitting at a table. So was Heero except that he was searching the room with a hawk's eye, looking for its next meal. Or in this case anything suspicious.  
  
Heero had heard numerous rumors about a Neo OZ. He was almost sure there would be an attack on the party since many important Earth Sphere Alliance officials and the former Gundam pilots were there. Heero knew he shouldn't have come but Duo was so insistent about everyone going to the party since it had been two years since they had seen each other. To Duo that was a long time.  
  
Trowa watched Heero search through the crowds of people looking for anyone suspicious. Trowa had also heard rumors about the so called Neo OZ but it was only from what Catherine or anyone else at the circus said. Somehow he knew the Neo OZ rumors weren't just rumors.  
  
"Why now? Who wants to break this peace?" Trowa said quietly to himself.  
  
Heero looked at him. "I'm wondering that myself. I think their first attack will be at this party."  
  
Trowa just nodded.  
  
"Hey, Trowa. Hey, Heero." Duo said as he plopped down.  
  
Trowa and Heero just nodded.  
  
"Duo, what did you say to that girl?" Quatre asked as he sat down.  
  
"Umm. . . well," Duo started, "I just suggested that we meet in some closest in five minutes."  
  
Wufei sat down and said, "Why did you do a thing a like that?" Wufei smirked. He already knew Duo's answer but he wanted to hear it.  
  
"You dared me to! That's why!" Duo yelled, alarming everyone in the room. The music had even stopped.  
  
"Umm. . .Hi." Duo said as everyone looked at him.  
  
At that moment, Heero spotted exactly what he wanted to see, someone suspicious. A brown haired girl had taken that moment to disappear into a sealed room.  
  
Everyone turned their attention from Duo and the music started up again. Duo, Wufei, and Quatre became engrossed in a conversation.  
  
Heero stood up and said to Trowa, "I'm going after that girl. Cover me."  
  
Trowa nodded and watched Heero walk toward the door the girl had entered. 


	2. Enter the Spy

Love and War  
  
Part One:  
  
An Angel's Love  
  
By Memory Revenge  
  
Angel's blue eyes glanced around the room she had just entered. Some guy had decided to make some obscure statement distracting everyone's attention onto him. It had been the perfect opportunity for Angel to sneak into a sealed room.  
  
Angel tossed her wavy, brown hair and whipped a disk out of her purse. The disk contained a computer virus which once planted into a computer it would explode with such a force that anyone within a certain radius would be killed or lost under rubble. Since this part of the party was suspended over water, most people would most likely drowned or freeze.  
  
Angel inserted the disk into the computer and opened it. Instantly, the Neo OZ symbol appeared. Angel's blue eyes glared at the symbol with a passionate hatred. She was a Neo OZ spy but she detested her job.  
  
"Download?" the computer screen read.  
  
Angel pressed enter and set the timer for fifteen minutes. That would give her enough time to socialize and then leave. She didn't want to look like she was hurrying out or anything.  
  
Angel ejected the disk started towards the door. However, just as she was about the open the door, the handle turned. She immediately hid against the wall behind the door.  
  
A guy with messy, brown hair stepped through. Angel knew she should know he was but couldn't tell since she couldn't see his face and wasn't planning to. The guy causally pushed the door without turning. Angel caught the door before it clicked shut and glanced at the guy again. He was looking around the room. Angel silently tip-toed out but not before seeing the guy take a look at her face and then a look at the computer.  
  
"Crap." He muttered just as Angel closed the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero stared at the girl then at the computer.  
  
"Crap." He muttered as the girl closed the door and got away.  
  
He looked at the computer again and sat down trying to hack into whatever she had planted there. Heero looked at the door and hoped that Trowa would get the girl and bring her there. Whatever she had planted required a disk to fully enter the program.  
  
~*~  
  
Angel decided that it would be better to leave right away since the guy had seen her. The fact that the guy was familar intrigued her until the notion fully hit her. He was the former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy.  
  
"Crap." She whispered to herself. "He'll be on me in seconds."  
  
"Hello, I don't believe I've seen you around here before." A tall guy with brown hair over one side of his face said.  
  
Angel looked at him and immediately recognized him as another Gundam pilot, Trowa Barton. She smiled and said, "That's because I'm a new Preventer recruit. I started a week ago."  
  
"I'm Trowa Barton." He said extending his hand.  
  
"Angel Kiss." Angel replied surprised at her willingness to give her full name to her potential enemy.  
  
Trowa smiled. "That's an unusual name."  
  
"I get teased for it all the time." Angel said knowing she should probably find a reason to leave. But she couldn't bring herself to find it. There was something within his green eyes that intrigued her. Something hidden and mysterious yet warm and friendly lay within his eyes.  
  
Trowa smiled. Something about Angel reminded him of someone from his past but he couldn't recall who it was. "Would you like to dance?" Trowa asked.  
  
Angel hesitated for a second and then said, "It'd be my pleasure." In seconds Trowa whisked her off to the dance floor. Angel couldn't help but smile at him. He returned her smile with a small, almost unnoticable, smile of his own. In minutes she was totally relaxed with her head on his shoulder.  
  
Angel reminded Trowa of someone he used to know. Whom, he couldn't remember but she did. However, it wasn't because of her personality or her looks. It was just something about her. Trowa just couldn't tell what it was.  
  
~*~  
  
"Duo, must you make remarks on every girl in this place?" Wufei asked with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Of course." Duo said, "There's bound to be one that I can flirt with."  
  
Quatre shook his head.  
  
"I seriously doubt that. They'd probably slap you before you could think of a descent pick up line." Wufei said.  
  
Duo choose to ignore that and decide to focus his attention the on the girls on the dance floor. In an instant he spotted a pretty girl with brown, wavy, hair.  
  
"Hey, look at her. She's cute. Maybe I'll ask her for a dance when she's done with that guy." Duo said pointing to the girl.  
  
"I don't think you should, Duo. It looks like she's going out with whoever she's dancing with." Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah, Duo. She's not your type anyways." Wufei said without even looking at her.  
  
"How do you know? You don't even know how she looks like." Duo said standing up and looking down at Wufei.  
  
"Is that Trowa?" Quatre said standing up. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.  
  
"What?" Duo said turning to look.  
  
Wufei stood up. "It couldn't be." He muttered.  
  
"Oh my god. It is!" Duo said staring. "Why do all the silent guys get the good chicks?" He pouted.  
  
~*~  
  
Angel lifted her head a little. She saw three guys gaping. She took no notice of them. Why should she? It took a moment to recognize them as the other former Gundam pilots but she did. She briefly wondered why she should worry and then it her like a rock. The guy trying to disable the bomb was still in the room and the bomb was going to explode soon. Angel backed away from Trowa.  
  
"Is something the matter?" He asked.  
  
Angel looked up at him. "No, nothing's wrong." She said. "I...I have to go."  
  
"Oh, okay then." He said sounding slightly hurt.  
  
His hurt expression made Angel want to stay, but she couldn't. "It...It was a pleasure meeting you. Goodbye." She stammered before running towards the door.  
  
Trowa looked longingly at her back as she disappeared through the crowd of people, out the door, and into the night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Crap," Heero said quietly to himself "I can't deactivate it."  
  
A time counter then showed up on the screen ticking from twenty seconds backwards.  
  
"Damn it!" He muttered running for the door and slamming it open.  
  
People were astonished by his loud enterance into the main room.  
  
Heero looked around for the girl who planted the bomb with no sucess. He heard the ticking suddenly become louder. "Bomb!" he yelled. Immediately, almost everyone ran as far as they could away from in. Then came the boom. 


End file.
